The Magic Of Iron And Script
by DayDreamerWomen
Summary: The three Fairy Tail guild members, Levy, Pantherlily, and Gajeel are going on jobs together. What will happen between these three wizards? What will Levy and Gajeel discover about each other? Will Pantherlily find out what secrets about each other that they are keeping from everyone? Read and find out!
1. The Three Fairies Team Up

**The Magic Of Iron And Script**

 **Hey guys we have three characters to-**

 **Gajeel: Okay this is stupid! Why the h*** are we here?!**

 **Me: Because this is my story and this is for the Gajeel and levy fans! Now shut up and deal with it!**

 **Lily: I can't wait to do this, it seems interesting.**

 **Levy: Come on Gajeel its not that bad. It could be worse.**

 **Me: Oh really? Well just to let you three know... *giggles* Gajeel and Levy you guys have lovey dovey romance parts together. Haha!**

 **Levy: *blushing* W-wait what?!**

 **Gajeel: *blushes too* Y-you have gotta be kidding me!**

 **Lily: *smirk* Let's get started.**

 **Me: Glad you are on my side! Now everybody let's begin!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Fairy Tail all that credit goes to the official owners. Also all the credit of the art that is the story cover goes to the one who created the picture. I only take credit for this story that I am creating!**_

 **Chapter 1: The Three** **Fairies Team Up**

* * *

The day started when Levy was at her apartment in Fairy Hills, reading her one of her favorite books in her own library room. She's in there everyday before going on a job with the rest of the group she's in called "Shadowgear". But today she decided to ask her crush "Gajeel" and his partner Lily to go on a job with her, that is if they didn't head out already. When she was done reading in her library room, she decided to pack and get to the "Guild Hall". After Levy left her apartment, she saw Juvia walking down the hallway and walked up to Juvia to with a smile. "Hey Juvia!" Levy said with happiness. "Hello Levy." Juvia said with a smile. "How are you?" Levy asked. "I'm doing good, just got back from a job with Gray-sama." Juvia said with joy. "Thats great! I'm glad you both are hanging out!" Levy said as she suddenly remembered something important. "Oh s***, I gotta go to the guild now or I'm gonna be late, bye Juvia!" Levy ran down the hall. "Farewell Levy!" Juvia said loud enough to where Levy could hear her and walked to her apartment.

* * *

A good 30 minutes later, Levy got to the guild hall and entered to find everyone sitting around and hanging out with their friends as usual. She looked around to see Gajeel and Lily on the second floor, she quickly went to the request board to read the job requests and saw a major request to take care of a gang of bandits terrorizing the new big city. Levy took a look at the reward and made a shocking look as she grabbed the job off the request board, she went to Gajeel and Lily on the second floor. "Hey Gajeel and Lily, I picked out a job and I am about to head out in a moment. Do you guys want to come along?" Levy asked with an excited smile. "Hmph, I got nothing better to do." Gajeel said as his arms were crossed and had a grin on his face. "I'll come along, but I want some kiwi juice on the journey." Lily said with his arms crossed and a smile. "Great! Here's the job request!" Levy said handing them the job request. Gajeel and Lily took it to see the reward and they had a shocked look on their faces. "One...One million Jewel...?!" Gajeel said as he hesitated. "Da** That's a lot." Lily said as he walked towards Levy. "Yeah, so come on lets get going. I want to get there before tomorrow night." Levy said walking down stairs and towards the front door. Lily and Gajeel were following her with a cocky look on their faces. The three soon got to the train station and caught the train minutes before it left to a big city.

* * *

In the train, Gajeel, Lily, and Levy were having a conversation about the job. "Ok the job is to protect the mayor of the new big city called "Chotorra" from bandits for 1 week while the mayor is hiring their own soldiers while some soldiers from fiore protects along the mayor with us and after the job is completed we get the one million jewel." Levy said looking at the job request in her hand. Gajeel then started to get motion sickness as lily was on levy's lap. "We could use Wendy's healing magic right about now." Levy moaned as she started to pat Gajeel on the back. Suddenly the train stopped and gajeel got back up. "The train stopped? That was complete hell!" Gajeel said. "What's going on?" Levy said concerned. "I don't know, but something is definetly wrong here." Lily said looking around. Little did the three know there was a secret spy from the group of bandit's. "Hey send some back up at the next train station, I see three FairyTail guild members that's planning on protecting the mayor of Chotorra." The spy known as Farrel said though a communication orb. "Roger that Farrel we will send forces to the train station." S-rank bandit known as Jerald said. "Roger that Jerald." Ferral said as he put away the communication orb. Ferral gets out of his seat and goes to a lady and grabs her before a dark aura surrounded him. "You fairies better show yourselves or else this little lady is going to get hurt." Ferral said with a cocky tone. Gajeel and Levy stand as Lily summons his wings and floats in the air, next to Levy and Gajeel. "Let's take this outside. Wouldn't want any distractions now would we?" Gajeel said being cautious about the passengers. "Yes, but first we have to get the citizen away from him in the process." Lily said as he was trying to come up with a plan. The four exited out of the train while the engineers were fixing the train. "Lets begin shall we you weak fairies and cat?" Ferral chuckled and smiled evily.

* * *

 **Sorry guys for the cliff hanger and that it took me so long I was busy with exams, tests, and work.**

 **Lily: Farrel and Jerald were almost late.**

 **Ferral: Hey sorry man Fiction security (me: XD) would not let me and Jerald in d*** it!**

 **Me: Don't worry Lily. They were on time and that's all that matters.**

 **Gajeel: We got the chapter over with?!**

 **Levy: Yes we did Gajeel.**

 **Me: let's wrap it up everyone.**

 **Jerald: 1. 2. 3.**

 **All: Good bye everyone!**

 **Check back for Chapter 2 In less than 2 weeks!**


	2. Fairies vs Farrel and Jerald

**The Magic Of Iron And Script**

 **Me: Hey guys welcome back!**

 **Lily: Well it's been a while since we have been here.**

 **Levy: No kidding.**

 **Me: I'm glad you guys agree.**

 **Gajeel: Did you really have to come back!?**

 **Jerald: You didn't have a choice, I came because I'm in this story.**

 **Ferral: I just came to kick your fairy a*.**

 **Me: Okay, okay! Save it for the battlefield!**

 **Lily: Let's go I want to beat Ferral!**

 **Me: You guys are excited for this? So am I!**

 **Me and Levy: On with the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 2: Fairies vs. Ferral and Jerald!**

The four wizards was about to go into battle. "Bring it on you scum!" Gajeel said, ready for battle. Lily transforming into his battle form and his sword ready, Levy is ready to use her script magic, and Gajeel runs toward Ferral using Iron Dragon Club as he kicked him into the trees. Ferral suddenly disappeared, meaning he could use either illusion or an unknown type of magic. "It was a fake!" Levy said, in shock. "We better get back on board the train." Lily said, transforming back into a small exceed. "Something isn't right with this, so stay on high alert and let's go!" Gajeel said, retrieving his Iron Dragon Club. The gang got back on the train and in their seats. "I can't pick up his scent." Gajeel said. "he's probably out of the area." Levy said. "You're probably right, still he's surely up to something." Lily said. As they were trying to relax on the train without their guard being down, Ferral went back to the base. "Why did you come back?!" Jerald said angry. "Because I was only there to test their skills, not destroy them."Ferral said, walking past Jerald. "We have to make our next move soon." Jerald said. "Yes I know and when they get to the train station in Chotorra, we will strike!" Ferral said, before making an evil laugh.

Soon our team of three got to the train station in Chotorra and got off the train with their stuff, but all of a sudden a small explosion went off and heard screaming coming from the same direction. "Levy, Lily take our stuff to the hotel, I got this covered!" Gajeel said, heading towards the smoke and screams, as Levy and Lily went to the hotal, rented their room, and put the stuff next to the beds. "Lily go to the mayor and protect him, I'm going back to fight with Gajeel!" Levy said, with confident and concern in her voice. "Okay, just don't get yourself hurt." Lily said, as he flew to the mayor's location, while Levy ran towards the train station. When Lily got there, he explained who he was as he showed them his Fairy Tail emblem. Meanwhile, Levy arrived at the train station and saw Gajeel, Ferral, and Jerald fighting as she ran in ready for battle. "Solid Script: Fire!" Ferral and Jerald gets hit by fire all of a sudden, as Levy runs to Gajeel and stands beside him. "Shrimp? What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Gajeel said, not letting his guard down. "I'm helping you out!" Levy said, before Ferral charged at her to disappear and reappear behind her, but before he punched her, Gajeel used Dragon Iron fist to his head and knocked him out. "The other one is all yours but I will step in when you're having trouble." Gajeel said, supporting her. "Okay, Thanks Gajeel!" Levy said, as she was ready for Jerald's attack. "Get ready little fairy. Hehe." Jerald said, before he used a dark spell targeting Levy, but she used Solid Script: Guard to block his attack, then used Solid Script: thunder and electrocuted Jerald, making him unconscious. "Yes! We did it!" Levy said as she jumped with joy. "Not bad Shrimp.. Not bad at all." Gajeel said as he smirked at Levy. When the guards came, Levy and Gajeel were already on their way to the Mayor's headquarters.

About 30 minutes later Levy and Gajeel got to the Mayor's headquarters to see Lily near the Mayor. "Hello, you are from Fairy Tail, am I correct?" The Mayor asked. "Yes we are and we accept the job." Gajeel said, holding up the job request. "Oh I see, well then allow me to introduce myself, I'm "Mayor Malto" and this is my city." The Mayor said. "I'm Levy and my friend next to me is Gajeel." Levy replied. "I have told your furry friend here the directions you need to follow on the job, now please leave for the night and get prepared for tomorrow." Malto said, before the three left.

Soon they made it back to the hotel room. "So this is the room we are staying in huh?" Gajeel said, looking at Levy, who was getting her pajamas and going to the bathroom. "Yes it is. Do you have a problem with the room?" Levy said, as she went into the bathroom. "No I don't, I just didn't expect it to be like this." Gajeel said, looking around. "Ah okay." Levy said, as she was changing. A few minutes later, Levy came out in a matching pajamas that was a short sleeve shirt and pants, Gajeel saw walking to one of the three beds and looked away as Levy out her dirty clothes next to her bag that

was full of her cleaned clothes. Lily saw Gajeel looking at Levy and look away, Lily then looked at Levy laid in bed after getting a book from her bag. Gajeel just went to his bed that was next to Levy's and he laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling. Lily turned out the light as Levy turned on the lamp next to her and Lily went to Levy's bed and got under the blanket and fell asleep. Gajeel fell asleep a few minutes after, then not long Levy put her book next to her bag, turned the lamp off, and went to sleep.

 **Me: Well I think this went well...**

 **Ferral: Really?! Why did you make me and Jerald lose?!**

 **Gajeel: Cause you guys aren't part of a guild like Fairy Tail.**

 **Jerald: I just came for the fights and stuff.**

 **Lily: What I can't wait for is the GaLe moments in the future chapters.**

 **Levy: *Blushed* Knock it off you guys.**

 **Gajeel: *Blush* Okay that's it! I am going home, good bye! *left***

 **Me: Well let's all go home and rest up for the week see you in the next chapter guys!**

 **(School sucks)**


	3. The First Day On The Job

**Me: Hey guys, welcome back!**

 **Levy: Good to be back!**

 **Gajeel: Another chapter really?!**

 **Levy: So you don't want to do this chapter with me and Lily?**

 **Gajeel: I never said that!**

 **Lily: Are we missing some people?**

 **Me: Ferral and Jerald aren't coming, cause they aren't in the chapter.**

 **Levy: Yep. So can we get started?**

 **Me: Sure! On With The Chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: The First Day On The Job**

The next morning Gajeel woke up and looked around to see Levy gone and Lily still asleep, he suddenly hears the shower going off and knew Levy was probably getting in the shower. He stayed in bed and waited for Levy to get out. Lily woke up and yawned to see Gajeel sitting on his bed patiently. "Gajeel, we need to get ready, today is the first day of the job." Lily said, stretching. "Yeah, yeah I know, I am waiting for shrimp to get out." Gajeel said, sitting on the bed. With Levy, she was in the shower, washing up for the first day on the job. Levy turned off the water and got out to dry off to put her clothes on. Levy walked out to see Gajeel and Lily up. "Morning guys!" Levy said as she grabbed her brush from her bag and brushed her hair. "Morning shrimp, you look excited." Gajeel said as he got up and walked to the bathroom. "Yeah, I mean it is the first day of the job." Levy said as she sat on her bed. "Just be prepared for anything today shrimp." Gajeel said, walking into the bathroom to shut the door and got into the shower. "Morning Levy." Lily said sitting next to Levy. "Morning Lily." Levy said, sitting next to the black exceed. "How did you sleep?" Lily asked, starting a conversation. "Pretty good I guess. You?" Levy said with a smile. "I slept good, I woke up in the middle of the night and heard Gajeel talking in his sleep." Lily said, walking towards the window. "Really? What did he say?" Levy asked, following him to the window. "He was saying "I love you" and he was smiling in his sleep too. I don't know what he was dreaming about, but I know that he was enjoying his dream." Lily said, looking out the window. "Oh... Well at least... At least he had a good dream, plus I didn't know he talked in his sleep.." Levy said, looking at the window, blushing. "Yeah, I found out when I first got here and stayed with him." Lily said, walking away from the window. "Ah okay." Levy said, going back to the bed and sat on the bed. Soon Gajeel was out of the shower, and pants and boots on and walked out of the bathroom. "Okay lets get going." Gajeel said as he put his shirt on. Levy blushed after seeing him put his shirt on and got up to walk up to Gajeel. "Okay are you ready Gajeel?" Levy said with a smile. Gajeel looked at Levy. "Always shrimp. Lily let's go." Gajeel said, looking at Levy, then Lily. "Yeah." Lily said, before getting picked up by Levy. "Okay." Levy said walking out of the hotel room with Gajeel as Lily was in her arms.

* * *

Soon our three Fairies get to a near by cafe for breakfast, sits at a table and a waitress came. "Good morning! What would you like on this fine morning?" The waitress asked. "See anything you like shrimp?" He said to Levy, as he smiled. "I will have coffee and cinnamon rolls please?" Levy asked. "I will have the same thing with kiwi juice." Lily said with a grin. "What about you Gajeel?" Levy asked with curiosity. "I guess just some coffee." Gajeel said and waits till the waitress is away. "Can you make some iron for me? You create the best." "Sure!" Levy get up, taking a deep breath and exhaling before using her magic. "Solid script: Iron!" A large piece of Iron spelled Levy lands next to you as levy sits back down. "There you go." Levy smiles as the waitress gave us our drinks and food that was poisoned. Levy was about to drink her cup of coffee until Levy was suddenly stopped by Gajeel. "Do not eat or drink." Gajeel said as he gets up. "Our food and drinks have been Poisoned. I can tell by the smell!" Gajeel said pissed off. "What?!" Levy said with shock. "Waitress who made these!?" Lily yelled. "The chefs. I will make a report about it immediately!" The waitress said running inside to tell the boss. Gajeel takes Levy hand "Lets go. It does not feel right, plus if a fight happens innocent people will get hurt." Gajeel said looking at Lily and Levy. "I will get help, Lily stay here, Gajeel sniff out all the poison." Levy said in demand. "Got it!" Lily said as he turned small and snuck inside. Gajeel goes and tracks down the strongest source of the poison. Levy goes to the police and tells them about the situation and followed her back to the café. Meanwhile Lily was keeping everyone from fetting treats and drinks from the cafe and Gajeel moves into the kitchen as he looks around trying to track the source. "Why is there less of the smell here... it might be the waitress." Gajeel thought to himeself. The waitress comes in from behind and tried to knock Gajeel down but he moved out of the way. But the waitress kept trying to knock Gajeel down, until Gajeel knocked her out. He sighs as he ties her up as he sees Levy "Well I think I caught the one who tried to poison us." Gajeel said smirking. "Good job Gajeel!"Levy and Lily goes to Gajeel as the police takes the waitress in. "Gehehe, no one can beat me that easily." He smiles. "Hey, you mean us." Levy said pouting. "What ever you say shrimp." Gajeel said patting Levy's head. Lily turned small. "Hmph. Come on, we gotta go to the mayor." Levy said as she picked up lily, holding him in her arms as all three walked away from the scene.

* * *

Soon a few hours later the job of the day was done and Lily (staying tiny), Levy (wearing a blue dress) and Gajeel (wearing a nice outfit) was having dinner at a fancy restaurant. "A perfect evening for a crazy day." Gajeel said, relaxing. Lily passed a note saying "I'm gonna head back to the hotel, confess your feelings to get some how." Lily saw Gajeel nod as he left Gajeel alone with Levy. "Levy, I'm going back to the hotel, see ya later." Lily left and Levy got nevious. "Uhm Okay." Levy gulped softly. Gajeel smilies as he moves near Levy. "Just a night for two of us." Gajeel smirked. "I guess your right, so until we get our food, what do you want to talk about?" Levy said trying to keep her cool. "Hey shrimp, have you read any interesting books recently?" Gajeel asked, starting a conversation."No not really." Levy replied. "Okay." Gajeel said as he looked to the side. "I have to tell him how I feel tonight..." Levy thought blushing lightly. "So uh Gajeel... I have something to tell you by the fountain." Levy said with a small smile. "Okay Shrimp." Gajeel blushed a little and tried to hide it. Gajeel looks off to the side think what to say. "So... have you ever read a book?" Levy asked. Gajeel looks at Levy. "Yeah, of course. Any interesting books you read?" Gajeel asked curiously. "I have to say the magic of fire and ice book series." Levy said answering his question. "Okay." Gajeel said looking at her, while feeling weird to his stomach. Soon after they had dinner they walked to the mountain under the full moon. "Gajeel... I want to say a few things.." Levy said nervous as she blushed. Gajeel stops and looks at her "What is it Shrimp?" Gajeel asked. Levy loomed into Gajeels eyes. "There has been this feeling for a while, I can't hold it in any longer. Gajeel..I... I love you!" Levy said in hopes that he felt the same. He blushed as he looks down and then hugs her. "I just do not deserve you... but i love you too." Gajeel said bringing Levy into a hug. Levy smiles happily and got on her toes to kiss him and Gajeel kissed her softly. "I will protect you. No matter what Shrimp." Gajeel said. Levy blushed smiling. "And I will protect you.. No matter what." Levy said. As they to make out it was late and the 10 pm bell rang. "Aww it's time to go.." Levy pouted a bit. Gajeel smilies "I know, but we will be together forever." Levy smiles. "I agree." Levy blushed more. He chuckles as he pinch her ass. "Ouch!" Levy held her ass. "Gihehe" he chuckles as he walks off. Levy punched him in the head and walked ahead. Gajeel head stung a little as he follows her and caught up to Levy. Levy held Gajeel's hand while they were walking to the hotel. Gajeel pulls her closer as he smilies "Stay close so I do not lose you Shrimp." Gajeel said being protective. "Gajeel..." Levy blushed as she looked at him. He kisses her "Maybe I should carry you then." Gajeel said. "I can walk big guy." Levy said with a smile. Gajeel looked at Levy. "Okay Shrimp." Gajeel said as they walked hand in hand to the hotel.

* * *

 **Me:Well that's the end of Chapter 3!**

 **Lily: I ship Gale**

 **Me: *high five Lily***

 **Lily: *High five Pama***

 **Levy: I can't believe I confessed!**

 **Gajeel: Me either... *get up and pulled Levy close to him* but at least I can finally do this! *French Kissed her deeply***

 **Levy: *kissed back deeply***

 ***Me and the fan do the fan girl/boy cheer***

 **Lily: Get a room!**

 ***Gajeel takes levy in a room backstage***

 **Me: Oh god! Anyway a lemonade wink wink chapter coming soon!**

 **Lily: Wait! You forgot to introduce yourself!**

 **Me: Oh crap! Everyone I am Pama my YouTube and Twitter is Pama Zipp!**

 **Lily and I: See you in chapter 4: The Danger Zone Of Romance! LATER!**


	4. The Danger Zone Of Love

The **Magic Of Iron And Script**

 **Me: Hey guys Welcome back!**

 **Lily: And Ferral and Jerald are not in the chapter.**

 **Me: That's fine. Anyway Meet our two other fairies our couple Gajeel and Levy!**

 **Levy: Great to be here!**

 **Gajeel: As long as my Shrimp is Alright.**

 **Me: aww and I hope you both have a good lemon scene.**

 **Levy and Gajeel and Lily: WAIT WHAT?!**

 **Me: Half of this chapter is not for teens and the lemon letters will be in bold so the fans can find the end of the lemon.**

 **Lily: You have a dirty mind!**

 **Me: Oh well! ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 4: The Danger Zone Of Love**

Once Levy and Gajeel get back to the hotel, they got into their room and say on the same bed. Gajeel pulls her close holding her softly as Levy blushed and smiled going up to Gajeels face to give him a kiss. Gajeel went down and kisses her neck as he smirks as Levy moans brushing Gajeel's hair with her fingers.

 _ **(WARNING: SEXY LEMON SCENE APPROACHING IF YOU WANT TO SKIP GO TO NEXT PARAGRAPH!)**_

 _ **Gajeel kisses her neck more as he grabs her ass making Levy gasp a** **nd moan more as Gajeel touches her in a few inappropriate ways. Gajeel smilies "Lily is not here so lets have some naughty fun Gihihi." Gajeel smirks. "Sure thing." Levy said smiling. Gajeel flips them around so he is on top and he smirks as he kisses her while he slowly undressed her** **Levy watched Gajeel undress her as she was getting very wet. Gajeel went down kissjng** **her legs as he pull her shorts down as Levy blushed red as she let Gajeel do the work as she felt Gajeel** **pull her panties down and licks her pussy. "Ahh!~" Levy moaned out for more as she felt him lick her wet pussy. Gaje** **el licks softly looking up at her** **as Levy continued to moan she rubs Gajeel head to keep him going**. **He licks her pussy rougher as he rubs her clit. A** **s he does, Levy moans loud to the pleasuring feeling.** **He smirks as he sirs up and pull her up and keeps licking her pussy as he looks down at her.** **"Oh Gajeel more please!" Levy holds Gajeel's head and moans loud.** **"As you wish Shrimp." he licks her more sliding his tongue into her pussy wanting to please her more than anything.** **"Yes! Gajeel, you're so good!" Levy moaned out begging for more.** **"Hurry up and cum. I want to get pleased too." he moves and fingers her.** **"I'm close! Just hold on Gajeel!" Levy soon she came panting and moaning.** **He licks up her cum up and sets her down "You taste good Levy." Gajeel sets her down.** **"Gajeel... I'm not ready to lose my virginity yet." Levy says before kissng his neck.** **He smiles "Fine but suck on my cock. I want pleasure too." Levy smirked as she went to his cock. "Careful what you wish for Gajeel." Levy grabbed and licked on his cock a few times before taking it in her mouth, sucking on it.** **Gajeel moans softly "Mmm Levy.. How can you be this good!" Gajeel groans.** **"Mmmm.." Levy sucked his cock harder.** **He rubs her head as he moans softly as Levy sucks his cock harder trying to make him orgasm, Gaje** **el moans more in pleasure "Oh yes Levy!" Gajeel said in complete bliss.**_

 _ **(LEMON IS OVER EVERYONE)**_

* * *

Levy parts away and lays down next to Gajeel. "I'm not ready for the rest okay Gajeel." Levy said relaxing. Gajeel nods as he holds her "Yes Levy, I understand." Levy cuddled with Gajeel and they slept the night away as Gajeel holds her close, seeming like he was protecting her from all dangers. In the morning, Gajeel was in the shower as Lily was trying to wake Levy up but kept failing. Gajeel later came out with a towel around his waist to see this not knowing what's going on. He looks at levy and walks over and kisses her cheek. Levy turns over with her face in the pillow. "Let me sleep, damn it!" She muffled into the pillow. "We have a job to do! Get up! Gajeel do something!" Lily said out loud. He looks at Lily. "Go on ahead I will get her up." Gajeel looks at Levy and smirks. Lily walked into the bathroom to shower. "Just get her up!" Lily said running the water again. He bends over and blows air into her ear then said "Get up or I will bite that ass." Gajeel smirked. Levy looks at him. "Do it, I Dare you!" She gave him a serious look. He smirks and pull the covers down and bites her bare ass softly. "Get up." Levy kicked him in the dick hard. "I warned you." Levy smirked. He winces and grabs her foot. "Damn you Levy." He glares at her and collapse next to her. Levy looked at him. "20 more minutes. That's final." Levy kissed Gajeel's forehead and went back to sleep. He sighs. "Too tired from last night?" Gajeel asked recovering from the kick. Levy closed her eyes resting. "Mhmm..." She then felt Gajeel's hand rubbing her back. Gajeel sighs again. "Then lets get you cleaned up, we have our mission to complete." Gajeel said. "20 minutes of rest first and Lily is in the shower.." Levy turns around with her eyes closed and her breasts exposed. He pulls a cover over her chest and holds her close. "Fine, but your resting in my arms." Levy snuggled up to him. "Okay.." 20 minutes later, Lily got out and saw us and covered his eyes. "Your turn Levy." Lily said as Levy grabs Gajeel's towel to cover herself and got into the shower, while Lily starts a conversation with Gajeel. Gajeel quickly gets dress while talking with Lily as the dark cat got on the other bed and relaxed. "What happened at dinner last night?" Lily asked. Gajeel blushes "isn't it obvious what happen. And no we were not drunk." Lily smirked. "I want to know everything from beginning to end." Gajeel told him everything that went down last night. "You guys almost had complete sex...? get married first!" Lily said as Levy came out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready. Levy smiles at Lily and Gajeel. "Come on boys, let's get going!" Levy said smiling. He ingores lily and walks over and kisses levy. "Okay Shrimp." Levy kissed Gajeel back as the three of them headed to the mayor's office.

* * *

Soon when they get to the mayor's office they stay their for the whole day, but then in the afternoon an explosion happened and Levy and Gajeel rushes with her to the explosion while Lily stayed with the mayor. Gajeel looks at Levy. "Stay close to me Shirmp." Levy nodded at Gajeel. "Right." As they looked around Gajeel's old phantom lord members appeared. Gajeel stops and but his hand in front of Levy. Someone named Drallor stepped up. "Gajeel remember me, Drallor. Come join us, we are gonna make a new dark guild, just ditch them. Let's kick Fairy Tail and be the #1 guild!" Drallor laughed hysterically. Levy got in front of Gajeel. "My Gajeel won't ever join you guys! He's one of us and it's staying that way!" Levy said with a serious look. Drallor laughed hysterically again. "Is This your Girlfriend, dating a pipsqueak, the great Gajeel dating a pipsqueak! Haha!" Drallor and his guild laughed. Gajeel launch an iron dragon fist knocking out Drallor. "Do not speak my Shrimp like that, plus I will never join a dark guild. Cause I'm a Fairy Tail guild member!" Gajeel smirked. Levy smiles as her heart was touched. "Gajeel... Get rid of them..." Levy watched Gajeel. Gajeel jumps in and turn fully iron and starts punching his ex-guildmates. Drallor sneaks up behind Levy and grabs her and in return, Levy kicks his knee hard, making him let go. "Lightning Script!" Levy said shocking Drallor. Gajeel turns his body iron as he punches the others. "Iron Dragon Fist!" He yells as he beats them up, making them unconscious. Drallor recovered and formed a huge rock with his earth magic and threw it on top of Levy, but before she was crushed, Gajeel grabbed her and smashed the huge rock with his Iron Club. He glares at Drallor. "That's it. Your dead. No one hurys Levy." He walks towards Drallor full of killing intent. Levy Looks at him. "Gajeel, just knock him out!" Levy shouted. Gajeel punches Drallor hard knocking him out and turns to hug Levy. Gajeel holds her close to him in a protective way as Levy smiled "Thank you Gajeel and Lily. That was an awesome fight as usual." Gajeel looked at her. "Glad your okay." Levy smiled at his reponse. "We need to get back Gajeel." He nods and kisses her deeply. Levy kissed him back. "Lets go." Runs back to the mayor's office. Gajeel follows levy heading back to the mayors office, Gajeel holds Levy's hand. "Never leave my side." Gajeel said, concerned about his shrimp. Levy smiled in reponse "Never my iron eater." Meanwhile Panther Lily waits for them as he guards the mayor.

* * *

 **Me: That's the end of chapter 4!**

 **Lily: my favorite part was the fight *scarred for life***

 **Levy: *blushed red***

 **Gajeel: Not again please...**

 **Me: so you didn't like it?**

 **Gajeel: I never said that!**

 **Me: then kiss her**

 **Gajeel: fine!*kissed levys cheek***

 **Levy: can we and it I wanna go home!**

 **Me: okay! okay! See you on chapter 5! The Fairies Return! See ya!**


	5. The Fairies Return

**The Magic Of Iron And Script**

 **Chapter 5: The Fairies Return!**

 **Me: Welcome back everyone! *crowd cheers* we have a very special surprise for you guys. You guys have been waiting so patiently for the previous chapters, I would like to reward you because of your patience, but it's within the story and I'm bringing 2 characters in for this chapter, they will be our special guests! Lily introduce them!**

 **Lily: Everyone Erza Scarlet and Jellal! *crowd cheers***

 **Jellal: Thank you for having us here, Pama!**

 **Erza: and making us apart of your story!**

 **Me: Hey no problem though it's for a few times.**

 **Gajeel: Can we get this on the road!**

 **Levy: *holds Gajeel's arm* i can't believe this! I'm going to get a major embarassment!**

 **Gajeel: I can't believe your-**

 **Me and Erza: Gajeel!**

 **Levy: Don't spoil it Gajeel!**

 **Me and Erza: On with the story!**

* * *

Once Gajeel and Levy got back to the mayor's office, they started to guard the mayor of Chotorra. Gajeel took the night shift, while Levy and Lily took the day shift. The 7th day finally arrived, The three wizards were released early and caught the next train to Magnolia! They got on the train and Gajeel Just passed out in their seats. Lily smiled and Gajeel. "This will be an almost quiet train ride for us." Lily sat on Levy's lap. Levy then started to pet Lily's head. "Except for-" Levy was interrupted by Gajeel's snoring. "His snoring." Levy finished her sentence then sighed. "This will be a long ride.." Lily said, looking out the window. "Yeah, no kidding." Levy agreed. Soon after a few stops Gajeel woke up with motion sickness. "Oh D-Damn it... motion sickness..." Gajeel said feeling weak and sick to his stomach with his head on the table. Soon they get to Magnolia, then they get to the guild to find everyone fighting. All of them are fighting because, well no reason. Natsu and Gray were insulting each other, Elfman accidentally stepped on Erza's strawberry cheesecake. Then all of a sudden, Gajeel got dragged into it and started fighting back. Soon then fighting died down, and everyone just relaxed at the bar or at the tables. An unexpected visitor came into the guild to visit Erza and her friends. "Hey Erza." Jellal said with a smile. Erza blushed."Jellal?! What are you doing here?!" Erza said, surprised at the fact he came to visit. "I came to spend some time with you. Why else?" Jellal then held Erza's hand. "He looves you~" Happy said out loud to Erza and Jellal. "Shut it cat!" Erza gave Happy a scary face and Happy flees in fear. "So what have you been doing?" Erza answers. "Not much, just taking care of the dark guilds." Jellal said with a smile. Meanwhile Juvia picks up a paper with writing in another language and soon everyone had their attention on it. Levy read the ancient language and all of a sudden every body in the guild was gender switched. Every girl lost their breasts and vaginal area and gained a dick and a pair of nuts and manly structures, and all the guys lost their dick and nuts and gained a vaginal area and gained breasts and feminin stuctures, even the exeeds and lil's big magic form was affected by it. Thankfully there was a time limit, they would be the opposite gender until 2 pm tomorrow. Once everyone looked and felt themselves, they started to freak the hell out. "HOLYSH*T! I'M A CHICK!" Every guy said at the same time. "We've been gender swapped!" Levy freaked out. Everyone went crazy and soon it all settled down. "Well good news is there is a time limit. 2 pm tomorrow we will turn normal again!" Levy explained. "Great, so we all have to wait 23 hours to turn back to normal?!" Lily yelled. "Yes but don't worry it will be okay we can live." Levy said trying to be calm. "Jellal, I'm sorry this happened!" Erza apologized. "I-it's fine we can wait 23 hours!" Jellal replied with a panicked voice. Soon it was night and everyone left to their homes while Levy, Lily and Gajeel and everyone else were still gender bent, the original girls had to bunk with the original guys since the girls at fairyhill only allowed girls. Levy jumped with Gajeel at his place. "I'm going to bed so that this nightmare can be over, night." Lily said, going to go his room and shutting his bedroom door. "So wanna go to bed too?" Gajeel asked, blushing as he looked at Levy. "I kind of want to try something..." Levy said, blushing and looking back at Gajeel. "Like what?" Gajeel asked with a confused look. "I wanna have sex with you like this..." Levy blushed deeply after saying that. "Wha?! A-are you sure?!" Gajeel said with a shocked expression on his face. "Y-Yes I am!" Levy said with confidence. They get up stairs, going into Gajeels room. Levy locked the door and they both lay on Gajeels soft bed.

 **WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS THEN SCROLL WHERE THE BOLD LETTERS END!**

 **Gajeel blushes suddenly. "You really sure Levy?" Gajeel asked as he looks at levy nervous.** **"Yes Gajeel I'm sure.." Levy said looking into his eyes. (Remember they are genderbent)** **Gajeel takes her shirt off slowly.** **Levy closed her eyes and let Gajeel do his thing. Gajeel kisses her "Help me idiot.." Gajeel demanded as he continues to kiss her.** **Levy kissed Gajeel back, feeling his round female ass. Gajeel** **bites his lip. "Mmmm..." He moaned as Levy continued to rub his feminine ass. "Never thought you would like this.." Levy said blushing and feeling weird. He kisses her deeply as he strips fully. His breast were larger than hers. Levy was shocked. "Your breasts are larger than mine..." Levy looked away. "** **Sorry about that my dear." Gajeel** **pulled her clothes off and suddenly blushes, looking at her cock.** **Levy's cock was 2 inches larger than Gajeel's, Once Gajeel noticed he l** **ooks away pouting.** **Levy noticed this. "You have bigger breasts. So don't whine." Levy responded. Gajeel glares at Levy "Quiet Shrimp!" Gajeel said as he kisses her deeply, then moves so he is on top of her.** **Levy blushed in result of this. "What are you doing now Gajeel?" Levy asked with a blush on her face that was more red.** **"Teasing you my dear." He rubs his pussy against her cock "i thought you want to fuck me. But your not being aggressive." Levy grabbed Gajeel's ass and slams him down onhery cock. "Oh yes! Your so wet and tight Gajeel!" Levy said in pure pleasure. He moans loudly as he blushes. "Damn!" He looks at Levy and leans down pushing his breast into her face as he starts moving his hips.** **Levy turns them around and start fucking Gajeel softly and slowly taking his virginity as she starts punching Gajeels right nipple.** **He moans more as he pants as he gets fucked by her. "Tomorrow night you will get no sleep!" he said moaning.** **Levy smirks. "Beg.. Beg for more!" Levy said stopping.** **"I will not beg." He spanks her "You should beg." Gajeel flips them and grinds against her.** **Levy moans holding Gajeel's ass slamming him down on her cock breaking his virginity.** **Soon after Levy takes Gajeel's virginity, and fucked Gajeel's womb a bit, she turns them around and pulls out. "How was that Gajeel?" Levy asked holding her rock hard cock.** **Gajeel pants as he blushes "Damn that was good." Gajeel smilies as he pull levy to him by her cock and kisses her deeply. Levy kissed back deeply. "How about you finish me off, I am close to cumming." Levy blushed looking into Gajeel's eyes.** **He pushes Levy onto her back and moves above her sticking his pussy over her** **face and starts licking her cock. Levy begins to lick and suck on Gajeel's pussy as she was getting licked and sucked by Gajeel. "Oh mmmm! Keep going!" Levy said in deep pleasure and continued pleasing Gajeel.** **Gajeel moans as he sucks on her balls then licks up her cock. He then sucks on it as he close his eyes.** **Levy sticks her tongue inside Gajeel's pussy tasting his juices.** **He moans louder as he pants. Gajeel sucks Levy's cock and licks the tip as he trys to make her cum.** **Levy moans loud and continues to please and lick Gajeel's pussy as she pushed Gajeel's head down so his cock would get deeper. "Yeah right there!" Pinched his clit as he sucked his pussy.** **He moans and cums onto her face. "Oh fuck" he said as he pants licking her tip with his tongue.** **Levy moans as she came inside Gajeel's mouth and pants. "Damn that was hot..." Levy laid there with an erection.** **Gajeel swallows Levy's thick and hot cum and lays besides her "That was interesting." He said as he hold her hand. "Yeah it was." Levy said as she began to suck on Gajeel's breasts for a bit.** **Gajeel moans softly as he holds her "I love you Levy." Gajeel said looking at Levy, panting. Levy stopped and started rubbing both of Gajeel's breasts. "I love you too Gajeel." Levy kissed back and stopped rubbing his breasts. "Let's take a shower." Levy said smiling. Gajeel** **nods as he gets up and pulls her with him. Levy followed him as Gajeel** **pulls levy to the shower and turns it on. "Come on shrimp lets get washed up." Gajeel said.** **Levy follows Gajeel into the shower. "How about I wash you first?" Levy said** **smirking. Levy grabbed the shampoo and washed Gajeel's hair, then his female structure. Gajeel grabs the shampoo out Levy's hand and washed her hair, then her man structured body. They suddenly slipped and Gajeel landed on Levy and they started making out. After the shower they got out and dried off then started putting their night clothes on.**

HEY EVERYONE IT'S SAFE HERE NO LEMON!

Laying down, they cuddled in their bed and slowly fell asleep. In the morning, Levy woke up and got dressed, then made her way downstairs seeing Lily and Gajeel still gender swapped. "How much longer is this going to last?" Gajeel sighed. Levy looked at Gajeel. "It's 10 am so... 4 hours." Levy said, about to make breakfast. He sighs "Urg. I can't wait. But it was an interesting experience." Gajeel said, looking at Levy. Lily suddenly snapped. "Like hell it was!" Lily screamed. Gajeel laughs and teases Lily about being a woman and looks at levy "It's not bad right Levy?" Gajeel asked. Levy continued cooking. "In some way it is, in some it's not." Levy said with a smile. Gajeel smilies. Whats wrong in some ways my cute shrimp? He asked, with a smile. Levy looked at Gajeel. "Well guys are used to being guys, girls are used to being girls. So it can get uncomfortable at times and plus since your a chick you would have to deal with the once a month cycle which sucks." Levy started laughing suddenly. Gajeel sighs. "Your such a pain you know dear." He said looking at her. Levy got done cooking. "I know Gajeel." She said handing Gajeel and Lily their plates of pancakes. Gajeel pulls her onto his lap and kisses her deeply. "Tonight you are going to be tied up." He smirked. Levy giggled. "It will have to be tomorrow night, sweet heart." She said with a bright handsome smile. Gajeel looked at her. "Why tomorrow?!" He starts to pout. Levy kissed Gajeel. "I want to spend a night with no sex, I gotta get used to being a chick, first." Levy said, looking into his eyes. He nods as he smilies. "Dispite you been a chick your whole life?" He said, looking at her. Levy looked away. "Yeah, I like being a chick and Lily wants to get back to normal now, now get some pants and a shirt on." She said, looking back at hugs her and nods "Fine. I will get changed and maybe take a nap too." Gajeel said about to get up. Levy looked at Gajeel continuously. "No you will get dressed and we will go to the guild after." Levy said with a serious tone. Gaheel sighs. "Fine." He goes, gets dressed and walks down, pouting, not happy at all. Levy kissed Gajeel's cheek. "Let's go." Levy said before picking Lily up. Lily looked at levy. "I want Kiwi juice on the way to the guild." Lily said looking at Gajeel then Levy. Levy looked at Lily and smiled. "Sure Lily!" Levy said as the all walked out the door, got Lily a cup of kiwi juice with a lid and straw. They then arrived at the guild to see everyone still gender bent and tired. Gajeel sighs "Only 2 more hours left." He said as he looks at Levy as she put Lily on the ground. Levy whispered to Gajeel. "You want me don't you?" Levy said as she already knew the answer. Levy smirked. "But that has to wait till tonight." Levy said. Gajeel glares at Levy and smirk "Fine, my evil lover." He said as he eats some iron out of frustration. Levy glared at Gajeel. "I'm not evil... but you're an ex-evil person that I adore." Levy giggled sitting next to you. Gajeel pulls her close to him and leans into her as he close his eyes. "I am happy that I have you, my shrimp." Gajeel said with a smile. Levy hugged him back. "I'm happy that you're with me, my iron-eater." Levy said with a passionate tone. Gaje kisses her softly and lovingly as he pulls out a book about a princess and a dragon. "Read it to me... Please?" Gajeel said, looking into Levy's eyes. Levy smiled. "I will read it for you tonight before bed, Okay?" Levy said as she held Gajeel's hand. Gajeel pouts. "Why not now? Why put it off to tonight?" Gajeel asked not wanting to wait. Levy gave him a passionate smile. "We are in public love." Levy said leaning against him. Gajeel pouts. "Just my luck. My shrimp does not want to show off our love." Gajeel said looking away. Levy giggled as a response. "If you say that then..." Levy pulled Gajeel in and made out with him, moments later, everyone saw Levy kissing Gajeel passionately. Gajeel kisses her back pulling her onto his lap. As he wrap his arms around her holding her close. "I am happy now that everyone knows your taken, Gehee!" Gajeel said with a grin holding Levy. Jet and Droy saw this and their jaws dropped in shock. "One more hour left!" Happy shouted. Gajeel sighs. "Almost there." Gajeel closed his eyes taking in Levy's sweet scent. Levy looks at Gajeel and his females body and whispered in his ear. "So you don't want to give birth to my child?" Levy jokes with Gajeel. Gajeel grew red. "No thank you. I can see how hard it is being female. But you will be giving birth to mine someday." Gajeel said bitting Levy's ear playfully. Levy giggled and kissed Gajeel. "Only if we marry." Levy said, holding Gajeel's smoking hot female body. Gajeel grabs her ass. "You mean when. Because... There is no one else I would want to be with." Gajeel kisses Levy. "I love you." Gajeel said as he held her close. Levy kissed Gajeel back. "I love you too Gajeel." They made out for 40 minutes. Lily walked up to them. "10 minutes left. Get ready." Lily said knowing he was being ignored and walked away. Gajeel smirks and breaks the kiss. "It's almost time to change back to normal." Gajeel continued to smirk. Levy closed her eyes. "Yeah it is.." Levy smiled as 10 minutes want by and everyone poofed back into their original genders. The girls changed into girls again and the guys changed into guys again... Permanently. Erza and Jellal were happy but still embarrassed. "I'm sorry this happened Jellal!" Erza said as her whole face was red."It's okay really.." Jellal said, embarrassed. Later at the end of the day everyone went home happy for the fact that it was over!

* * *

 **Pama: Sorry guys im ending this chapter!**

 **Gajeel: WHAT THE HELL?! YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!**

 **Lily: I WAS STUCK AS A FEMALE THAT WAS COMPLETE HELL!**

 **Levy: This is so embarrassing!**

 **Jellal: You never told us about this you bi-*Pama kicked him in the dick***

 **Pama: Stop complaining! I gave you guys a happy ending! I was actually aiming for drama, comedy and sexual love for this chapter! so please stop complaining! This is the only gender bend chapter in the story!**

 **Erza: And let it be the last! REQUIP! *transforms***

 **Pama: Oh Shit! Bye guys! See you in chapter 6 Next week! *gets chased by Erza***

 **Erza: Get over here!**

 **Chapter 6 Coming Soon**


	6. The Captivated Love

**The Magic Of Iron And Script**

 **Chapter 6: The Captivated Love**

 **Pama: Hey Guys! Welcome back! We have 2 special guests joining us! Juvia and Gray!**

 **Gray: Good to be here!**

 **Juvia: Thanks for having Juvia and Gray-sama join you!**

 **Gajeel: Can we get this over with me and Shrimp have a date soon!**

 **Lily: They wouldn't shut up about it.**

 **Levy: Guys it's fine!**

 **Pama: Okay on with the story then!**

* * *

Gajeel, Lily and Levy were going to Gajeel's place together again. "Why don't we go read that book now?" Levy said, starting up a conversation while holding Lily and Gajeel's hand. Gajeel looked at her. "Only if i can keep my little fairy 'captive' tonight." Gajeel said with a grin on his face. Levy smiled while she had no idea what Gajeel meant. "Sure!" Levy accepted which sealed the special deal. Soon they get to Gajeel's house and sat on the couch, Levy picked up the book as they started reading. Around 11 pm they finshed the book. Gajeel picked up Levy bridal style."Lily, we will see you tomorrow, night.' Gajeel said as he put Levy on his bed and shut the door. Gajeel goes to Levy with a smile. "Wanna go further on this round Shrimp?" Levy smiled. "Sure." Gajeel kissed Levy and slowly stripped her clothes after he stripped himself.

 **LEMON SCENE ALERT GO TO THE NEXT PARAGRAPH IF YOUR NOT INTERESTED!**

 **Levy feels his abs as they continued to make out, Gajeel entered his long thick dick and balls up Levy's pussy , which made Levy gasped and moan as she held him close. Gajeel began slamming himself harder, Making Levy moan. Gajeel picks up Levy and pins her against the wall and kept fucking her harder and faster hitting the back of Levy's womb. Levy wrapped her legs around Gajeel's waist and her arms wrapped around Gajeel's neck, panting and moaning. "Gajeel! I'm going to cum!" Levy said moaning. Gajeel pants. "I'm cumming too!" Gajeel came hard into Levy's womb. They looked into each others eyes and made out for a bit and then Gajeel makes Levy get get on all four's and fucks her hard in the ass and Levy Moaned loudly. "B-.. Be gentle Gajeel!~" Levy said panting. "Okay Shrimp." Gajeel went a bit slow for a while then got a little rough which made Levy moan loud enough to make the almost scarred Lily hear. Gajeel then cums into Levys ass Gajeel lays down on his back. "Your turn Shimp." Levy starts sucking on Gajeels dick, deep throating his length as she started making Gajeel groan. "That's it! Right there!" Gajeel came into Levy's mouth and she swallowed some. Gajeel lays levy on her back and wields her to the bed. "Hey Gajeel! What the hell?!" Levy screamed confused. "You didn't get what I meant by 'captive'." Gajeel smirked. "You're so naughty Gajeel!" Levy giggled. Suddenly Gajeel gagged Levy and bit Levy nipple sucking it hard, which made levy moan for more. Gajeel licked down and licked her wet pussy while teasing levy's nipples. After a while gajeel sucked Levy's clit which made her cum again as she moaned. Gajeel put his 8 inch dick deep and inside levy's ass and fucked her fast and rough, making Levy moan louder than before, soon she began to beg for more. Gajeel turned his whole hand into iron and started fisting Levy's pussy as he made his iron hand vibrate like a sex toy. Soon they moaned as they came and Gajeel pulled out of both holes and took the gag out of Levy's mouth.**

 **IT'S OVER GUYS!**

Gajeel kissed levy setting her free. "That was fun." Levy said as she panted. "Yeah it was, glad you enjoyed it." they kiss one last time knowing Lily was probably scarred for life, they cuddled as they were still naked and fell asleep. 1 week later Levy was in the bathroom puking in the toilet. Gajeel came in and held her hair back. Soon Levy took a pregnancy test and got a surprised result. " Gajeel..." Levy walked to the living room. "I got some news." Gajeel looked at Levy. "What it it shrimp?" Gajeel saw the test. "Wait are you?!" Levy nodded and Gajeel hold her with happiness. "I'm going to be a father!" Gajeel said with joy as he kissed levy on the lips. "Lily is at the guild, lets go tell everyone!" Gajeel guided Levy to the door, holding her hand. "Okay Gajeel!" They get to the guild and explain that Levy is Pregnant and everyone was shocked but also happy. Happy walked up to Gajeel and Levy. "When's the wedding~" Happy said. "Shut it cat! Go bother Salamander!" Gajeel yelled as he blushed when he started thinking about marrying Levy, which wasn't a bad idea. Soon Levy and Lucy went shopping as Gajeel went on Jobs for a while. Later Gajeel came home with a metal ring box in his pocket. "Levy, Lily! I'm home!" Gajeel looked at Levy with her baby belly. "Welcome home Gajeel!" Levy smiled. "Get ready in a few hours we are gonna go out tonight." Gajeel kissed Levy. Levy kissed back and went up stairs to make up her mind on what to wear. Gajeel went to Lily and showed him the box. "You're going to ask her to marry you?" Lily said. "Don't say a word Lily." Gajeel said with a serious tone. "I won't, I won't!" Lily eat his Lunch and took sips of his kiwi juice. Soon Levy comes down with a beautilful blue dress on. "I'm Ready!" Levy said excitedly. "Levy.. You look Beautiful..." Gajeel says with a gentle smile while he was in a tuxedo. "Thanks Gajeel you look Handsome." Levy said, blushing. "Thank you my dear! Now then lets get going!" The wonderful fairy couple went off to Dinner.

* * *

They got to a fancy restaurant and got to their reserved table and orders their food and drinks. "This is beautiful Gajeel! Thank you!" Levy said with a Bright smile. Gajeel smiled at Levy. "No problem, my Shrimp." The waiter brought water for Levy and Coke for Gajeel, then left. Levy took a sip of her water. "We need to discuss the name for our baby...how about... Mason?" Levy said, Looking at Levy. "Mason... Yeah I like that. If it's a girl then, how about... Emma?" Gajeel said, Looking back at Levy. "Perfect!" Levy said with a smile. Soon after they ate, Gajeel took her to the big tree, where her wielded her when Phantom lord attacked. Levy stood there why he would take her there. Gajeel took three steps forward and turned around, looking into her eyes. "Levy... I remember clear as day.. everything, every moment we have shared, the good and the bad. I still regret hurting you that day.. when I was still in Phantom lord. When I went into fairy tail, I was determined to make it up to you... I'm Glad I met you. I'm Glad I was your partner on Tenrou Island. I'm glad that I protected you, Fought for you, and stayed by your side and i'm glad you saved me when I was drowning in the black poisoned water. I'm glad I joined the Council along side you. I'm glad that I saved you from that tragic war, (Read the Manga) I'm glad that I confessed to you... and I'm glad that I am going to be a family with you." Gajeel took out the metal box and Levy was in tears, as Gajeel opened up the box, She saw a very beautiful Diamond ring as Gajeel got down on one knee. "Levy Mcgarden.. My love... My Shrimp... Will you be my wife." Levy smiled and nodded. Yes! Yes I will marry you Gajeel!" Gajeel and Levy missed and then Gajeel put the ring on Levy's Left ring finger and kissed Levy with again with happiness, then carried Levy home where they made love on their bed.

* * *

 **Pama: Cliff hanger Guys!**

 **Levy: That was Romantic!**

 **Gajeel I liked that ending!**

 **Juvia: Juvia wishes that would happen with Gray-sama!**

 **Gray: Not yet. Congratulations guys!**

 **Lily: Great for you guys, but would you stop scarring me!**

 **Levy: Sorry Lily.**

 **Pama: Sadly we have to go guys! See You In chapter 7!**


End file.
